Cuando estás conmigo
by Kae Richa
Summary: Cuando estás conmigo la vida tiene color... Gracias x estar conmigo. SongFic dedicado a mi persona especial.


HOLA MI NIÑO... YO Y MIS OCURRENCIAS, ME DEDIQUÉ A ESCRIBIRTE UN POCO CON ESA CANCIÓN DE REIK QUE ME GUSTÓ TANTO. ESPERO Q TE GUSTE, Q PASES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO.

_I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU ;)_

**Cuando estás conmigo**

Reik

**ººº**

**Cuando estás conmigo**

**Se llena mi corazón**

**Tiene sentido la vida**

**Y el mundo es una ilusión**

**ººº**

Daba vueltas en la rama como loco, no podía conciliar el sueño. Su orejas se alertaban por cualquier ruido insignificante. Y las razones no eran muy importantes sino que simplemente el sueño había decidido no llegar. Aunque siempre debía estar alerta también podía descansar casi toda la noche, pero esa en especial no lo lograba. Miró hacia debajo del árbol y la encontró ahí..., tendida bajo lo que ella llamó su bolsa de dormir. Casi sin querer una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero inmediatamente la borró.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Es sólo Aome, nadie más –se reprendió.

Pero su corazón decía otra cosa..., no era 'solo' Aome como él se decía. Esa chiquilla era mucho más que simplemente la quinceañera del futuro.

Miró el cielo estrellado como con melancolía y el color azul intenso casi negro de la noche lo llevó de nuevo a recordar su cabello. Debía reconocer que Aome era muchas cosas menos solo el "radar de fragmentos" ((¬¬)); de hecho, por más que él quería convencerse que sus motivos para retenerla consigo eran simples deseos vanos por recuperar la perla la verdadera realidad era otra. Aome le daba otro sentido a la búsqueda..., a su existencia. Sin querer se la dio desde el momento en que le quitó el sello y se aventuró con él a recuperar la perla.

**ººº**

**Cuando estás conmigo**

**La noche tiene color**

**Y un beso es suficiente**

**Para entender el amor**

**ººº**

Se acomodó de nuevo en la rama y cerró los ojos con frustración. De verdad que quería dejar de pensar en ella y dormir un poco, pero no..., la noche no se dignaba a darle tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué tienes, pequeña, que me haces pensar de nuevo en el amor? –dijo en un suspiro.

En su mente revocó su imagen. La imagen de ella sonriendo..., el rostro preocupado cuando él terminaba herido, el cuidado y devoción que tenía cuando curaba sus heridas. El rostro pálido cuando tenía miedo..., las lágrimas que él por tonto tantas veces hacía que derramara. Cerró los puños con fuerza, como si se regañara a sí mismo por ser un verdadero imbécil. Volvió a bajar su mirada y la encontró en posición fetal abrazándose a sí misma.

**ººº**

**Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas**

**Salen las estrellas aún si es de día**

**Y todos esos días llenos de vacío se volvieron polvo**

**Porque estas conmigo..., conmigo**

**ººº**

Bajó del árbol y se colocó a su lado. Curioso, se atrevió a acercar su mano hasta las de ella y las notó frías, algo que no era usual en Aome. La chica se removió y abrió los ojos, el hanyou los miró vidriosos y se preocupó por ella; la joven sonrió muy apenas al sorprenderlo frente a ella.

- InuYasha... –la mirada del aludido se suavizó ante el suspiro de su nombre entre sus labios.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó notablemente preocupado-, estás helada.

- Sólo... tengo frío –dijo y no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, logrando que temblara.

El hanyou sintió aún mayor preocupación por ella al verla casi indefensa y desprotegida, y lucía un tanto mal. Sin pensarlo, la cargó en vilo, llevando consigo la bolsa de dormir y de un brinco la llevó hasta la rama donde antes él se encontraba dando vueltas. Se sentó y la colocó entre sus piernas, como pudo la arropó con la bolsa de dormir y la sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Aome no tuvo tiempo de reclamar o chistar cuando ya se encontraba siendo abrazada por aquel semi demonio gruñón y a veces engreído. Sonrió para sí y recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

InuYasha sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al apreciar la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho. Todo se borró en ese instante..., el vacío que llevaba en su interior comenzó a llenarse poco a poco. Podía sentir todo el cariño y agradecimiento que Aome le profesaba en ese ligero agarre que ella tenía en su haori.

- _Porque estás conmigo_ –pensó.

A través de su ropa, percibió el calor que Aome desprendía y lo notó extraño..., la temperatura de un ser humano no era muy alta y la de ella jamás subía tanto. Algo le decía que no era normal en ella y su preocupación creció más. La vio esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

**ººº**

**Cuando estás conmigo**

**Es bello mi alrededor**

**Y una sonrisa tuya**

**Derrite mi corazón**

**ººº**

Al verla sonreír, su corazón brincó... no supo si de gusto o de desesperación, pero la sensación que lo embargó después fue tan placentera que se alegró.

- ¿Aome? –la joven emitió un sonido para hacerle saber que seguía despierta-, ¿segura te sientes bien? –ella abrió los ojos y los enfocó en los de él, quien para su desasosiego seguían viéndose vidriosos..., bastante sospechosos.

- Quizás sólo es un resfriado –dijo-, me duele la cabeza y... tengo mucho frío.

- Aome..., tienes fiebre –le comentó acongojado-, por eso tienes tanto frío.

La sujetó de nuevo contra su pecho entrelazando sus manos en su cintura. Pensó en ir por un poco de agua, pero no quería dejarla sola, no en ese estado..., _si tan solo Kirara estuviera cerca_, suspiró. Y su pensamiento debió haber sido escuchado puesto que la pequeña gatita subió hasta el árbol; InuYasha le acarició el lomo y suavemente le pidió ese extraño recipiente con agua que Aome cargaba en su mochila. La gatita la trajo de inmediato, el hanyou la abrió de la manera en que la había visto abrir y acercó la botella a los labios de la chica.

- Bebe un poco, Aome –la chica obedeció.

Luego, InuYasha remojó la manga de su haori y se la colocó en la frente a Aome, quería bajar la fiebre como fuera posible. Poco a poco ella fue acurrucándose cada vez más entre su abrazo, sujetando el haori con fuerza. El chico sonreía por el gesto, a pesar de que su salud no era la óptima todo alrededor era casi perfecto.

**ººº**

**Cuando estas conmigo**

**El tiempo pierde el valor**

**Y una caricia tuya**

**Me hace volar hasta el sol**

**ººº**

Pasó toda la noche en vela. La fiebre cedió luego de unas horas, pero no pretendía dejarla. A pesar de lo que él no quería sentir por ella..., debía protegerla y cuidarla. Y no era por la promesa hecha, sino porque en realidad quería hacerlo. Porque cuando estaba con ella su corazón rebosaba de alegría y las cosas parecían ir normal. El tiempo no importaba, lo único realmente importante era que ella estuviera bien.

Casi al alba, el joven cayó rendido ante la seguridad de que Aome estaba mejor. La chica, en cambio, cuando el sol despuntaba abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Sintió el cuerpo de alguien más rodeando el suyo, pero ni se molestó en buscar al dueño de aquellos brazos sino que simplemente disfrutó de despertar a su lado. Inconcientemente levantó su mano izquierda y le acarició la mejilla, logrando que el chico se removiera y abriera esos intensos ojos miel.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Aome? –ella asintió y él sonrió aliviado.

El haber sentido la calidez de su mano en la mejilla le alegró el despertar. Y verla repuesta lo puso más contento aún.

- Gracias –su voz sonó áspera y gutural, lo que la obligó a toser para quitar el ardor en su garganta-, por cuidar de mí esta noche.

- Shh..., mejor ni hables –le dijo divertido-, no te hace nada bien –Aome le dio un ligero golpe ante la burla.

**ººº**

**Y al abrazarte y sentir que me amas**

**Salen las estrellas aún si es de día**

**Y todos esos días llenos de vacío se volvieron polvo**

**Porque estas conmigo**

**ººº**

InuYasha rió alegre ante el golpe y ella no hizo más que seguirlo, pero de una forma casi silenciosa puesto que la garganta volvía a arderle. Cuando el hanyou se hubo tranquilizado la estrechó más en el abrazo y de nuevo sintió ese cosquillo en el estómago. Abrió la boca y supo que quizás no sería lo más propio en él, pero su garganta comenzó a hacer sonidos que se convirtieron en palabras.

- Cuando estás conmigo..., mi vida parece ser otra. Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos el día se ve mucho mejor –Aome quiso interrumpir, pero la voz de InuYasha la detuvo-. Y al abrazarte puedo sentir que... –la palabra se atoró en su garganta-, que tú...

Aome puso los dedos en sus labios y él la miró desconcertado; la joven negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Fue entonces que InuYasha entendió. No requerían palabras entre ellos para saber lo que el otro quería decir. Sus ojos miel y los chocolate de ella decían todo. Cuando estaban juntos todas las peleas y discusiones se perdían en el camino, solamente por estar juntos.

**ººº**

**Tiene sentido la vida (porque estas conmigo)**

**Y el mundo es una ilusión (porque estas conmigo)**

**Cuando estas conmigo (conmigo)**

**Es bello mi alrededor**

**ººº**

El medio demonio acercó sus labios a la frente de Aome y dejó un tierno beso allí. La vio sonreírle radiante y el día tomó otro sentido.

- Te llevaré a tu época. Tu madre debe saber más del resfriado que yo.

Aome no le reclamó ni se quejó, se limitó a comprender su preocupación y asentir. Bajó con ella en brazos, minutos después todos despertaban y miraban sorprendidos al hanyou.

- Llevaré a Aome a su época –dijo él con ella aún en brazos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –espetó Shippou.

- ¡Feh! No le hice nada... , Aome está enferma –dijo molesto-. Su madre debe saber más que nosotros de su enfermedad.

- ¿Estarás bien, amiga? –le preguntó Sango y ella sólo asintió.

- Bien, entonces llévala –sentenció Miroku-, entre más pronto se recupere mejor.

Recogido el campamento, InuYasha cargó a Aome en la espalda y regresaron al pozo devora-huesos. Cruzó el pozo con ella aún en la espalda, salió al otro lado y salió de donde el pozo estaba resguardado. De un brinco subió hasta su habitación, la dejó sobre su cama y estaba por irse sino fuera por el agarre en su mano, la volteó a ver y ella abrió la boca.

- No lo hagas, te hace daño –ella negó.

- Cuando estás conmigo... –comenzó a susurrar-, el mundo entero se convierte en ilusión..., y cuando estás conmigo todo es bello..., la vida tiene sentido –InuYasha sonrió.

- Voy por tu madre –Aome se aferró a su mano-..., y no..., no me iré hasta que te recuperes –la vio esbozar una sonrisa y salió a buscar a la madre de Aome.

Estar con la persona que amas es una sensación maravillosa..., es como si todo estuviera bien, que nada romperá con la perfección del día. Cuando estás con quien amas te haces casi invencible porque tienes alguien que te apoya..., los problemas se minimizan y si estás enojado por algo en especial la molestia se borra.

CUANDO ESTÁS CONMIGO TODO VA BIEN

**.- FIN -.**


End file.
